The Mew Aqua Guardians
by Frozen-heartsx
Summary: There's a new Mew in town but she has a few secrets that not even she knows of! With the Aliens trying their hardest to bring her over to 'the dark side' what will she do and how will her sister react to her turning up after all these years? I suck at summaries, the story is hopefully better :)
1. Prologue

It was a normal Friday afternoon. Five girls were working at Café Mew Mew, when a key-chain grew 10 times larger into a fluff-ball robot and started squeaking 'Chimera Alert! Chimera Alert!'. The Café immediately closed and all the waitresses transformed into, what some would say, superhero's. But to the people of Tokyo, they were known as 'Tokyo Mew Mew'. They all rushed to where the Chimera Anima was attacking and defeated it like they did every day, but of course this didn't happen before a few perverted and angry remarks were thrown between a certain green-haired Alien and the leader of the Mews. All ended as usual and the girls split up and went home to relax. This was what the girls that were 'Tokyo Mew Mew' called a normal Friday afternoon. But little did they know, that their normal was about to become very abnormal.

A platinum blonde haired girl stepped out of the taxi she had caught from the airport to her new home. Her icy-blue eyes scanned her surroundings whilst the cab pulled away and rumbled on down the road. She pulled the handles out of her two wheelie suitcases and dragged them up to the front door and knocked. There was a loud bang on the other side, then some shouting, and what sounded like a stampede. After about three minutes, the door finally opened to reveal no other, than Fon Purin and her merry band of younger siblings. They all looked up at the girl on their door step in awe.

"Konichiwa, my chisana kyodai(little siblings)! How have we been?"

**This is just a prologue. If your interested in reading the rest of this story please review. I should be posting the first chapter soon ^.^ ja ne. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I should probably mention, this takes place while the Aliens are still attacking Earth. But this is after Tokyo Dome, so Pudding is adamant on making friends with Taruto. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It gives me motivation to write more :D**

**CHAPTER 1**

Pudding stood dumb-founded at the door, her brothers and sister were looking confused. They were too young to remember their oldest sister, but her appearance didn't help their recollection. The only physical quality you could match her with to the Fon family, was her blonde hair, even then it wasn't the caramel coloured but, instead, was so bright it was almost white. Pudding, however, remembered her sister with crystal clarity and was on the verge of tears from finally being re-united with her.

"Onee-chan? Who's this?" Puddings younger sister questioned. Pudding turned around and addressed her younger sister, though she was really telling all of them.

"Heicha, this is Kori... She's your onee-chan as well, na no da!" Pudding explained. All five of the young children looked at Pudding, then Kori and back to Pudding again. They turned their backs on the sisters and huddled together, whispering frantically The sisters exchanged a confused look, as Pudding ushered Kori through the front door. The quadruplets and their little sister turned back to face Pudding and Kori. The little ones exchanged one final glance, then charged towards Kori and tackled her to the ground in a frenzy of hugs, whilst all screaming "ONEE-CHAN" at the tops of their voices.

At the reaction of her younger siblings to her return, Kori burst into joy-filled laughter. Her laugh was like water flowing calmly through a stream but underneath, there was a hint of eeriness, like the *ting* of crystal in a silent room. It was like ice, itself, was laughing. Hanacha, Chincha, Lucha, Honcha and Heicha stopped wriggling around and squeezing her, this made Kori stop laughing and look at her little brothers and sisters.

"What? Is something wrong?" Kori asked, worried she had upset her siblings in some way. Pudding was the one to answer.

"Don't worry Kori onee-chan, na no da, nothing's wrong! It's just... Kori onee-chan's laugh is so beautiful... Pudding and her siblings couldn't help but listen, na no da." Pudding's cheeks started to become a light pink. Pudding must sound so stupid to Kori onee-chan! She thought.

"Pudding! I think that's the sweetest thing I have heard!" Kori said with a giggle at the end. At hearing her sisters admiration, Pudding became over-joyed and lept onto Kori to join her siblings in fully welcoming their onee-chan to her new home.

Later that evening...

Pudding, Hanacha, Chincha, Lucha, Honcha and Heicha had eventually gotten off of Kori when Pudding resumed her usual motherly tasks and sent her brothers and sister to their room, to complete their homework. This left Pudding and Kori to talk about everything that happened, whilst they prepared the dinner. For a while, everything was silent in the kitchen, until Pudding broke the ice. (A/N: You'll get this pun later on in the story! ;] )

"Kori onee-chan?" Kori 'hmmm'ed in response, to show she was listening. "Pudding was just wandering... Why is Kori onee-chan back, na no do?" Pudding questioned. Kori, who was in the middle of chopping vegetables, abruptly stopped. She knew the question would be coming, but she hoped Pudding would've asked a little later on in her stay, that way she would have had a chance to properly formulate an answer. Kori sighed but still answered.

"I.. Well you see.." She sighed again. "I've been a terrible sister to all of you!" Pudding was shocked at the sudden outburst, she didn't think Kori was a terrible sister, quite the opposite in fact!

"How has Kori onee-chan been a terrible sister, na no da? Pudding thinks Kori onee-chan is the bestest onee-chan EVER!" She gave her trademark smile, hoping to lighten her sister's spirits. It worked a little, there was a slight smile on Kori's face at the show of affection Pudding had adorned her with, however, she felt like she didn't deserve the compliment Pudding had given her.

"Pudding. I have been the worst sister in the world! I don't see how you can forgive me?! I left when mama passed, and that's when you all needed me most! I had no idea dad was away in China and that you had to fend for yourself! I never meant to leave you all in this state... It was just-" Kori cut herself off with a sob. Tears were falling freely down her face, now that she finally realized how much Pudding had, had to grow up over the past few years. She deserved a childhood, but there was no one around to look after everyone. Pudding, as the eldest, had to take all responsibility and Kori knew it was her fault. If she had never gone to America after mama's death, Pudding would never have had to become an adult so quickly.

"Now listen here Kori onee-chan!" Pudding had a stern tone that surprised Kori and made her look up from her hands, that she had previously buried her face in. "Pudding blames nothing on Kori onee-chan! For Kori onee-chan to go to America was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Pudding doesn't mind looking after everyone, that's what mama wanted!" Pudding lightened her face, went over to her sister and gave her the 'Pudding squeeze'. Kori's face broke into a relived smile at the fact her sister didn't hate her, but she was sticking around this time and she was determined Pudding was going to have no adult responsibilities. Little did she know, her younger sister had the whole world counting on her to battle the most dangerous of creatures, so that innocent people would survive. This is what came with being a Mew, the risk of death. Pudding was ok with that but she knew Kori wouldn't be. She would keep the Mew secret to herself, for now. She could never keep secrets from her onee-chan, but it was best to wait until Kori had seen that Pudding could handle her own.

**Hope this was good, i'm not sure if it's a little rushed? pretty please review and tell me how I could improve this story or any idea's you might have. Till the next chapter, Ja ne :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know.. I know.. it's been ages since I updated but there's been school, and too many exams! ("-.-) god how I hate school! ;) hope you like this chapter! ^.^**

**CHAPTER 2**

The night had gone well, they caught up on everything that had happened whilst Kori was on her travels. The quadruplets and Heicha showed many a trinket and piece of art work to Kori, smiling wide in joy every time she would praise them. Pudding sent the children to bed shortly after 'show and tell' and Kori watched from the door as her little Pudding cup read them a story, checked under the bed and in the wardrobes for monsters, and kissed each of them goodnight with motherly affection. It was then that Kori realised her little monkey had to grow up a lot, in a short space of time. She was going to have to live with the fact that Pudding liked a little responsibility, this didn't mean she was going to stop trying to help her have a childhood, but she decided that if she tried to shelter her sister, Mount Pudding would erupt and all hell would break loose!

Pudding woke up in the morning to the golden light of the sun shining through her drawn curtains, she immediately looked to the floor to see Kori wasn't in her sleeping bag. This is very odd, na no da! Kori onee-chan is really not a morning person! Another thought crossed her mind, her head snapped towards the clock on her bedside table. It read 11:15. SHOOT! Pudding's meant to have done all the chores by now, na no da! Oh no! Pudding needs to get to work! Pudding's over 15 minutes late and Pudding still needs to get ready, na no da! Pudding immediately sprang out of bed, thanks to her gymnastic skills and Monkey DNA she landed, balanced, on her feet. She then went about, running around like a bat out of hell, trying to get ready. Pudding was making so much noise that Kori, who was in the middle of drying the dishes, had to go upstairs to make sure he sister was alright. She arrived at the bedroom door to see Pudding trying, but failing, to get her top on whilst doing her hair in her signature four braids.

"Pudd... What _are _you doing?!" Kori asked, amused at her sister's lack of common sense. Pudding shrieked in surprise at her sister's sudden appearance, then promptly fell over trying to hop into her trousers. Kori laughed whilst trying to help her up, she failed miserably. Doubling over laughing doesn't help when trying to help someone stand up apparently.

"Well... na no da... Pudding's getting ready for.. work?" Pudding barely whispered the last part, Kori, however, still heard her and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. This sent shivers down the young monkey girl's back. Pudding braced herself for the tornado of rage that would soon spring from Kori at the mention of the young girl having to work at the law-breaking age of 10. And yet.. nothing happened. Pudding opened her eyes that had been squeezed shut, to see her older sister giving her a reassuring smile. What surprised Pudding the most was the fact that Kori then broke into a giggle and ruffled Puddings, still bed-head, hair lovingly.

"It's OK Pudding cup. I know you have a job, your boss called while you were still asleep wondering why you were late. He seemed very surprised to hear me at the end of the phone." Pudding's face started looking distraught. She thought her sister had probably given Ryou a piece of her mind and resigned for her. Kori saw this looks on her younger siblings face and her smile grew wider. "Don't worry sweetie, you still have your job. I did give your boss a piece of my mind though, but he seemed to take it well. I really don't mind you working, but I'd like to check the place out first and I hoped I could see if I could work there as well! Two incomes are better than one!" with that Kori spun on her heel and sauntered out of the room smiling to herself. Pudding's face was a canvas of shock, this soon melted away when she realised she _still_ wasn't ready, and she also had a mountain of housework to get through before she could head off to her job.

"Oh yeah... I've done all the housework and the kids are having a sleepover at their friend house. They won't be back 'till Sunday! And hurry your sorry ass up or we'll be even later!" Kori's voice drifted up from down the stairs. _Maybe Kori onee-chan won't be bad to have helping around the house... Kori onee-chan doesn't seem to have a problem with my new life... Kori onee-chan might even understand why Pudding's a Mew Mew... after time. _Pudding was broken from her thoughts by Kori shouting up the stairs, again, for her to get a move on. The monkey mew finished getting dressed, then ran a brush through her hair, finally putting it up in the four braids she was attempting to accomplish before Kori came in. After finally completing her morning routine, she met her big sister at the front door. Kori was holding out Pudding's coat on one hand and a piece of toast for her breakfast in the other.

"Lead the my little monkey." Kori said whilst motioning to the open front door. Pudding snatched her breakfast from the blonde's hand and started munching on it while leading the way to the secret headquarters of the superhero organisation Tokyo Mew Mew, the exact place her sister, who she was trying so hard to keep the Mew secret from, was trying to get a job. One thing was for sure, everything was about to get a lot more interesting!

**Sorry if you were expecting something more exciting! this is more a filler chapter, I promise there will be more exciting drama stuff in the next one. please review with any ideas you think that will make this story better :) i'll try and update soon! ^.^ Ja ne**


End file.
